


We Are Amazons, Michelle

by pumpkinbloods



Series: DCU & MCU crossovers [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Amazons - Freeform, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Far from home, Light Angst, might be Peter but it's up to you, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: “Michelle,” Diana started. “Fighting does not make us heroes.”Michelle said nothing in return, instead kept her hands clutching the gun, pointing at the man. Tears pricked her eyes and her hair, wet from sweat and rain. Red gore varnishing her mocha skin and nails with dirt under them. “He- I want him to die.”





	We Are Amazons, Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> Diana and Michelle AU again! they're really fun to write and good warm-ups! hope you all enjoy!

“Michelle,” Diana started. “Fighting does not make us heroes.”

 

Michelle said nothing in return, instead kept her hands clutching the gun, pointing at the man. Tears pricked her eyes and her hair, wet from sweat and rain. Red gore varnishing her mocha skin and nails with dirt under them. “He- I want him to die.”

 

The man leaned on his knees, a forming black eye and blood staining his clothes, head hanging in sorrow. Waiting for death.

 

“It’s not about what you want, Michelle. He has a life, even if it has become something not entirely human. He has a life,” Diana whispered gently. Slowly, the Amazon started to walk closer, footsteps echoing on the concrete terrain. She set a hand over Michelle’s, the ones gripping onto the gun tightly.

 

“This will not help, Michelle. Justice will be served, but not like this.” Diana stared at Michelle with a sympathetic expression, the man looked up slightly and Michelle made eye contact with him. He was pleading, he was waiting for death but hoping it wouldn’t come.

 

“We are Amazons, Michelle. Amazons make peace, not war.”

 

Michelle lowered the gun gently, and tears fell out of her dark eyes, Michelle fell to her knees and Diana swore she could hear bones scratching against each other. Diana took the gun out from her shell shocked hands tenderly. Diana quickly crouched down and wrapped an arm around Michelle’s hunched shoulders.

 

“We should’ve had more time,” Michelle wailed out, and out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw the man look to the side in a guilty manner.

 

“Time is a valuable thing, Michelle. Learn to cherish the memories you had together, don’t mourn and waste more time by wishing for more time.”

 

When the police show up, they will ask who tied up the man, the villain, the one who was human but grew into something full of evil and pain.

 

“The Amazons did.”

 

The police laugh, not buying this Amazon tale. And miles away, Diana will look Michelle straight in the eyes. “We are Amazons, Michelle. Amazons.”

 

“I’m no Amazon.”

 

“You are an Amazon. One of the truest Amazons I know,” Diana pauses. “You told me that there are very few good people on earth. And you, Michelle, are _good._ You are as much Amazon as I am.”

 

Michelle smiles as a tears start up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments make me super duper happy :)


End file.
